


Subject R1

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Blood and Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Graphic injuries, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Rape/Non-con, More Hurt Than Comfort, Past Torture but Graphic, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Protective Team, Torture, Whump, miscommunications, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: "Test number thirty nine. Electrocution.”There’s a moan offscreen, followed by a choked off plea.The man who spoke taps on the panel a few times, presumably waiting for the small ding that follows, then turns the small dial at the top of the panel.A scream offscreen that becomes onscreen within ticks.Keith is arching against the table, muscles strained with the effort of getting free, away from what’s hurting him, but the restraints hold strong as he tries to get free.





	Subject R1

**Author's Note:**

> very triggering. please mind the tags for your own health.

_”Test number thirty nine. Electrocution.”_

_There’s a moan offscreen, followed by a choked off plea._

_The man who spoke taps on the panel a few times, presumably waiting for the small ding that follows, then turns the small dial at the top of the panel._

_A scream offscreen that becomes onscreen within ticks._

_Keith is arching against the table, muscles strained with the effort of getting free, away from what’s hurting him, but the restraints hold strong as he tries to get free. It’s unlike the first time they tried this; the first time, the restraints snapped and he killed one of them before they could put him back under._

_”Report.”_

_”Subject R1 is not leaking like the last few times. There is a red substance escaping his lips, as well as where we had taken a sample from.”_

_”Is he coherent?”_

_”Yes.”_

_”Up the dosage.”_

_The dial is turned further, and Keith’s screaming gets louder for a few moments before it falters and gives. His mouth is still open, blood slowly trailing down the corners of his lips, as he screams silently._

_“Higher.”_

_”Sir—“_

_”I said higher!”_

_The dial is turned again._

Allura closes the screen as fast as she dares, tears brimming in her eyes as she tries desperately to hold herself together in front of the other Paladins.

She hadn’t meant for the others to walk in on her watching these horrendous videos, but when Pidge had uploaded them to the Castle, claiming she should watch them so she could change anything that might trigger him, she had made a foolish mistake of having it broadcasted onto the bigger screen that took up the expanse of the front window of the Castle, and not her own private one.

”I apologize,” she whispers, one hand covering her eyes and the other settled against the panel. Most of her weight is against it, and she’s fortunate it hasn’t crumbled yet. “I did not think... I...”

”Princess,” she hears Lance start, his voice wavering with what she’s certain is just as much emotion that’s clogginng hers. “I— Can I—?”

She nods slowly, barely a nod of the head, but thankfully, Lance must see it. He mutters something akin to an apology before dashing out of the room. Whether it be to find Keith, who’s with Coran somewhere, or to release all of his emotions into a toilet, she doesn’t know nor care. She brought this upon them.

”If anyone— If anyone else wishes to leave, now is your chance.”

She hears quiet footsteps, the door open and shut. She waits a few more minutes, allowing Hunk or Shiro to leave before clicking on the next video.

Unfortunately, they’re all out of order, due to something in the upload, Pidge had told her, but she doesn’t care. She needs to see what happened, and she’s sure Shiro does, as well.

_”Test number three hundred and ninety two. Genitals.”_

_”Please... do— don’t...”_

_A short cry of pain offscreen._

_“You will remain silent unless spoken to. Especially if your master is speaking.”_

_Quiet._

_Another cry of pain._

_”What do you say?”_

_”Y—yes, sir...”_

_”Louder!”_

_”Yes, sir.”_

_”Good boy. Now, remain a good boy for Torment. He is executing this test.”_

_”Yes,” someone else purrs, appearing on screen. He’s huge, nearly the size of Hunk and Shiro combined, accompanied by four arms and what seems to be a twelve pack. “Be a good little toy for me.”_

”That’s enough, Allura.”

Allura nods frantically and scrubs at her cheeks more, trying to wipe away the tears. She’s completely certain none of them want to see this video, but she has to. She’ll watch it when they aren’t here.

”Hunk, go tell Pidge to delete any videos like that one.”

Quiznak.

”Thank you,” she hears Hunk whisper, before there’s rapid, pounding footsteps and the door swishes shut. 

“Shiro,” she says, after another moment of silence. She hears him walk forwards, then feels his presence at her side. “Are you sure you can handle—“

”Are you?”

”...I suppose not.”

”Then I recommend you leave.”

Allura swallows hard, trying to push down the guilt and want to leave, but shakes her head. “I have to know.”

”So do I.”

He plays the next one.

_”Test twelve. It seems like Subject R1 is having difficulty lifting his head or speaking. The subject’s middle area is swollen and seems to be growling every few hours. Perhaps there’s a beast in there.”_

_”I— I to—told you—“_

_”Silence!”_

_There’s an eerie quiet._

_”Good boy.”_

_”I’m not—“_

_”Do I need to get the collar?”_

_”...No, sir.”_

_”Then be quiet.”_

_The quiet resumes._

_”Torment, bring him some liquid. I wish to see what happens.”_

_A grunt of affirmation before the screen flicks to Keith, curled up into a ball and shivering in the corner of his cell. His hair obscured his face, but it doesn’t hide the bruises lacing his bare skin, or the lashes on his thighs, or the unnatural angle of his wrist._

_The alien that she assumes to be Torment walks into the screen, a small bucket of bubbling purple liquid in his hands._

_”Up.”_

_Keith remains unresponsive._

_”Up!”_

_”Be gentle with it.”_

_There’s another grumble before he nods and approaches Keith. Ignoring the obvious discomfort Keith gives off— the stiffness of his shoulders, the small moan when his arm is jostled— he grabs the back of his head and lifts him into his lap, but his head is still on the ground._

_The camera finally gets a proper look._

_Keith’s arms are cuffed together, chained to the floor, but his legs are free. He could kick this monster in the nose if he tried, but Allura has a sneaking suspicion he doesn’t have the energy to move._

_His neck is mottled with burns and bruises, as well as his free ankles. There’s a long cut across his nose, similar to Shiro’s, but healing as welbas it can. It doesn’t look infected._

_”Pour.”_

_Torment obeys, and spreads Keith’s legs._

_Keith’s was fly open from where they had previously been shut, and squirms, a string of pleas exiting his lips, as well as a quiet “this can’t be happening.”_

_His struggles get him no where, unfortunately, when Torment uses two of his four arms to hold his legs still, and another to grab the bucket of bubbling, purple liquid. His final hand is used to press down on Keith’s stomach, to hold him still as he tips the bucket against Keith’s ass—_

_”Stop! Stop, that— that’s not how I—!”_

_”Obey him.”_

_Torment looks baffled at his commander’s orders, but does as asked. He sets the bucket down and glares down at Keith, a snarl on his face._

_”Speak, child.”_

_Torment, once again, looks baffled._

_Keith remains silent._

_”You will not be punished if you explain what you were trying to say.”_

_”I...”_

_”Yes?”_

_”That— that’s not— not how my species becomes hydrated...”_

_”Then how?”_

_”There— there’s a l-liquid called water. O-on my planet. It— it keeps us— is from dying, a-and it, uh, goes in— in what I’m using to— to speak. Not... there.”_

_”I see. What is that hole for?”_

_Keith remains quiet._

_”Tell me, or I will bring the collar back.”_

_”It’s— it’s used f-for getting rid of— of food, or... or...”_

_”Or what?”_

_”To— uh... for pleasure?”_

_The screen switches to show the one commanding the excitements typing something, before going back._

_”Give him the liquid the right way, then, Torment.”_

_”But sir—“_

_”Now!”_

”I think you should leave.”

”What?”

Shiro sighs and closes the video, rubbing his forehead in a mix of what she assumes to be frustration and sadness.

”I said—“

”I know what you said. I would like to know why.”

”Because,” Shiro starts, has hard and eyes narrowed at the screen he was looking at before. She knows it’s not aimed at her, but it’s still odd seeing him so angry when she’s almost never seen him like that before. “I am about to lose it, but I need to keep watching these so I can understand a little better. Be there for him."

"I—"

"I know you want to be there for him too, and to understand, but he wouldn't want  _anyone_ seeing this. Not even I would be an exception, Allura, but... I have to."

Allura nods shortly. She understands why; he's practically Keith's older brother, while she was the one who had been racist towards him for being part of the enemy when she should not have. She's no where near as close to him as Shiro is, as much as she wants to understand.

"Very well," she says, nodding again. She rests her arm on his bicep, making him turn towards her with a slightly more relaxed, confused expression. "But, Shiro, promise me you will stop when it becomes too much for you."

"Allura—"

"Promise me, or I will lock the Castle down."

"...Fine."

She smiles, a little strained, before squeezing his bicep and turning on her heel.

She leaves.

* * *

There's a scream of rage and frustration an hour later, and Allura assures the Paladins that everything is fine, and that Coran probably stubbed his toe again. From the look everyone but Keith gives her, they know she's lying. The only thing that matters is that Keith seems to believe her, even if he's a little shaken up by the scream. He allows Hunk to keep spooning some... what did he call it; broth? He allows Hunk to keep spooning broth into his mouth, as his hands tremble too badly to do anything. They aren't too sure why-- at least, Allura isn't. His hands were healed nearly three days prior.

* * *

That night, Lance  _suggests_ that they have a sleepover.

Keith feels like it's more of something he  _has_ to do if he doesn't want to be dragged out of bed at midnight.

Still, Keith doesn't show.

As much as he wants to join what he's certain is a big cuddle puddle in the middle of the living room, he can't make himself get up. They could be lurking the hallways, the corners of his room;  _anywhere_ , and he wouldn't be able to get free this time. Or maybe it's all just a dream. Maybe this is another fucked up test to understand humans and how they work,  _and—_

A knock on his door startles him so badly that he jerks into a sitting position, nearly cutting his long sleeve from how fast he whips out his knife (the knife he thought was gone forever when they took it from him, that first day).

He shouldn't be scared, though. He knew this was coming.

"My boy?" The voice filters in, albeit muffled, but Keith can't tell who it is. He's still trying to fit voices to names when he can't see a face. "Are you alright?"

 _Coran_ , his mind supplies, and he slumps in relief. "I'm— I'm fine, Coran."

"Are you sure? I heard the Paladins in the living room, but you were not there."

Keith doesn't answer.

"My boy," Coran says, a little louder, and a little more concerned, "May I come in?"

Keith mutters a quiet  _'yeah'_ , not really sure if Coran heard him until the door slides open, and bright light—  _bright, flashing lights, pain in his head, arms, legs—_ filters into the dark room from the hallway.

He sees Coran move closer and makes to duck his head before realizing he's  _not there_ , and that it's been nearly a week since he has been. He should be over this.

Coran settles on the edge of the bed next to him, but doesn't touch him like Keith had been expecting. Instead, he lets his hands rest in his lap as he looks at the wall across from them. He does another thing Keith doesn't expect; he doesn't speak.

Tears bead in his eyes from the simple action, the _silence._ Coran is someone he trusts and loves, as hard as it is to wrap his head around that, and every time Coran spoke since he came back has made him feel a little more normal; a little better.

Coran shifts, and Keith feels a sudden, overwhelming fear of being left that he lunges, latching onto his middle with a soft cry, followed by a sob. 

As much as he wants to, he can't stop the shuddering sobs from escaping his lips, the tears that trail down his cheeks. Once again, he expects Coran to shove him away, to tell him to stop making noise, but he doesn't. He simply rests his hand on Keith's back, in his hair, and trails his hand up and down Keith's back.

"Just let it out," Coran mumbles, a reassuring presence as he sobs, grip tight on Coran's sides. "I'm here. Let it all out."

He does.

* * *

_There's an alarm ringing._

_No new test, no one in the room with him, for once._

_Keith is curled into a tight ball in the corner of the cell, mangled, degloved hands rest against his ears, squeezing tightly, just like his eyes. They leak tears, something those monsters would love to see. He hasn't cried since... since... how long has he been here? How long have Master's words been right; that they aren't coming for him?_

_The door bangs open and he lets out a whimper against his will. He doesn't want anything else to happen to him, and he's already told them all they want to know about him, about Earth, about the other Paladins—_

_"What more do you_ _want from me? Please, I—"_

_"Keith?"_

_Keith's eyes snap open, the swollen one only making it halfway before it stings like crazy and he has to shut it. His other one, though, stays open, because that voice was Lance's. It was Lance. Lance is— he's—_

_"Keith, can you hear me?"_

_He's right here, crouching in front of him with a look Keith has never seen before._

_Master was wrong._

_He was wrong._

_They came for him._

_A watery smile grows on his face as tears slip out of his eyes, much to Lance's concern._

_"Keith—"_

_"Thank you."_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> woooooo okay. so. that was interesting to write. i realized that i had to include, like. aliens not necessarily understanding how we work and still make them getting information hard for keith and gosh  
> now!! coran? a saint. underappreciated. he would be there for any of his children (paladins + allura) and hell know what they need without them having to say it haNDs down  
> i hope you enjoyed <33


End file.
